Kingdom Hearts: Decoded
by Sakoura'K.A.M
Summary: "Why did it have to be here?" "Cause the world hates you." "Thanks for the confidence. You're a real pal." "Heh. Love you too hun." "Can you two act your age for once?" "I don't take orders from non-humans. No offense." Contains FCs/OCs, characters from FF 7, 8, 13, DMC, and RE. Minor charas from other series. May change rating for later character deaths. Feedback apprec
1. The Beginning Words

**Hello all. I'm back to uploading. As of late, I've been battling with some life issues including a lack of confidence. School's out now and I hope to get back into the swing of things. So here's the beginning/unnecessary part...sorta.**

* * *

_They say everything happens for a reason. How could that justify all that did? Sure, you can receive something better in the end. But you have to go through all nine gates of hell and back before then. And then, it seems like it wasn't worth it. _

_It didn't matter. I had let it go…for the most part. If only I knew my little facade and new start, all the things I buried, would come back to bite me in the ass. Three words:_

_Fuck. My. Life._

_But hey, you gotta do what you gotta do.._

FC/OC Character(s):

Name: ?/'Sakoura' Angelina Strife

Age: 24

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 100 lbs

Eye Color: Light baby blue with a few silver specks

Hair Color: Black with a touch of blue

Stats:

Roles: Commando, Saboteur, Ravanger

Crystarium Color: graphite

Eidolon: Unknown

* * *

**Every now and then the FC/OC chara ref will be updated as new characters are introduced. Always refer to this chapter...er page for more info as said characters are introduced. Additions will be bold as they are added and changed to regular font as a new chapter is added. **


	2. Prologue Prt1

**I'm back, sort of. Anyhow, I'm finally returning to this so..yeah.**

* * *

**Prologue Part 1:**

Of all fucking places she was being sent to, it had to be here. Any other she wouldn't have minded; hell, she'd take Agrabah or even Atlantica over this place. She knew it was the biased side of her talking but she agreed with it. She clicked her tongue impatiently as she wriggled her legs into the jogging shorts, strapping her belt around her loosely. She tugged at the shirt she had laid on the desk, pulling it over head. She tugged the ends down as best as she could and sighed, grabbing her sneakers and walked out.

The floor of the small airship felt cold against her bare feet. She stopped, placed her shoes on the floor and reached forward, over a shoulder, and took the soda that sat in the cup rest.

The pilot turned, green eyes glaring at her. "I don't remember giving you permission to take that."

"I love you too Fang."

The Pulsian snorted, refusing to retort with something else. Vanille sighed, wiggling her toes in the co pilot seat.

"Didn't know you could do casual Yun."

Fang chuckled, slapping her friend's thigh lightly, "Trust me, I don't like it; way too much clothing for my taste but eh, orders are orders." She purposefully refused to put on the belt with the denim jeans, even though they were bigger. The halter top she wore was crimson and stopped just above her navel, leaving tan flesh exposed.

Vanille had worn a pair of khaki shorts, white blouse with it. Her brown sandals had a pink flower on it.

Fang reached up, flicking several switches and sighed. "So where the fuck are we going?"

Sakoura sighed, dropping into Fang's lap.

"Da fuck? I'm trying to drive here."

"Fang, it's on autopilot."

"….Shut up Vanille."

Vanille blew a raspberry at her childhood friend. She grinned innocently at the glare sent her way and added, "Radiant Garden. Even I was paying attention."

"Shocking," Fang sneered. The pig tailed haired girl slapped the other's arm. "Now can we please focus?"

"On what?" At the other's pointed looks, Sakoura frowned. "What?"

"The Commander's made it very clear for us to not let this get personal."

It took a few moments before the words clicked in her head. The raven haired frowned, standing up and flicking a button to prepare them to land. Fang and Vanille watched her as she made her way over to the small storage space, opening it, and withdrawing her gunblade. She idly pulled their weapons out and laid them on the table nearby, and strapped her weapon holster to her back.

She had been placing the bullets in the chamber when she felt a hand still her movements, grip painfully tight on her wrist. Her gaze lifted up and she was all too aware of the concerned looks from both of them.

Vanille tilted her head to the side, studying the raven haired, "Promise us you won't do anything stupid."

"Guys I won't. Maybe I would have, months ago, but I'm not about to screw my life up…the life I've made for myself. And I'm not about to let them screw it up either."

Fang sighed, letting her wrist go. "Good. But if anything happens, know this. We've got your back."

"I know. And that means more to me than you think."

As the other two prepped their weapons and themselves, Sakoura went about putting her shoes on and strolling out the airships' door.

It was as she remembered. The mountains, the walls were still purplish. The area still held signs of war. To her surprise, she could see plant life had grown and thrived. She could hear the sounds of people distantly.

"It's still the same yet so different."

A hand on her shoulder had her glancing over her shoulder as both of the Pulsians joined her.

"Ready?"

She knew the double meaning behind it and part of wanted to tell them to stop worrying about her though it would go deaf ears.

"Yeah. We have one focus and one only."

The two had started walking forward, her shortly behind them.

She allowed a single tear to slide down her face, a bittersweet thought entering her mind.

_I'm home._

* * *

**A/N:Yes this is a redo of the first prologue I had. And instead of it being broken into three parts, it's in four now. My muse is starting to return, writing wise at least. **

**And here's a little shameless advertisement...I'm also uploading some short little prompt shots. It's what I've been working on since my giant creative block.**

**Constructive criticism welcome. Also please point out any grammar mistakes you see. I'm thinking of getting a beta. Any recommendations?**


	3. Prolo Prt2

**Second part..of four. Slight time skip(as in a day or two). Eventually I will get around to posting a ref of Sakoura and her weapon..**

**Eventually...*le sigh* Anyhow, Square owns nearly all characters mentioned. Sakoura belongs to me. Camille belongs to u/1942375/Hikari-hime. Won't add her character bio just yet since she doesn't have any official appearance. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue Part 2**

This was taking too long. And she knew, the longer they were here the riskier it would become. She let her eyes roam over the area, tongue in her cheek as she bit down her smart remark.

Sakoura felt a slight buzz in her pocket and reached in, pulling out a phone. She dropped onto a knee, phone buzzing still. Her fingers slid on the small window and she smirked as Tifa's face came up on screen.

"Hey Lockhart. How you holding up?"

Tifa grimaced at the face on the other screen, pushing a few strands out of her eyes a few beads of sweat running down from her forehead, "I've been…meh. Sephiroth's being…well Seph again plus a pmsing bitch. "

"Nice to know shit's going well for you too. Now let me ask why again, I was sent here."

"Because I didn't want to go. Like it or not, you're the least recognizable out of the four of us."

She glanced down at herself; sure she had changed over the last year but she doubted it was that much. Her body had gotten curvier much to her annoyance. Her hair had grown several inches, barely reaching her shoulders. She had grown another inch and a half as well. Plus her body finally, after months of intense training, started to put on muscle to show for it. While her hand to hand combat wasn't as perfected as Tifa's, she at least knew how to utilize what little knowledge she had.

"I doubt that Teef,"

Tifa smiled at her phone, "Like it or not it's the truth. You changed the most."

She had opened her mouth to retort but stopped, watching as a small window blinked in and out of sight on her screen. "Hang on Teef. Let me three-way it."

"That's what he said."

She could only shake her head and touch the small window, watching it pop up and a half covered face appear. Genesis blinked at them, through frostbitten eyelashes.

"Why the hell was I sent to this Gaia forsaken tundra?" It was hard to take him seriously, with his face turning a pale color and lips tinted blue.

"We thought your hotheadedness needed some cooling" Tifa murmured almost innocently.

Genesis narrowed his eyes, shivering from the chilling breeze.

Both heard the agitated murmured words behind Lockhart. On screen she rolled her eyes and gave an apologetic smile to the two.

"On to the main reason I called since Seph is getting impatient again. The last major flare up was approximately two hours ago. There have been smaller flare ups since, but none with the same output levels. The rest are practically aftermaths."

Genesis blinked, "It's preparing to move."

Tifa nodded, "Yeah. Seph thinks he may have noticed a trend. It's not definite but there is a pattern. He's still working on it but if he's right, it should either transport to your area or Vincent's world. If anything, I give it another 4 hours before it's out of the world completely and traveling in the betweens."

"Roger that. Over and out."

"Rhapsodos out. Your ass is mine when we get back Lockhart."

"Noted Gen. Lockhart out."

Sakoura sighed, hitting the end button and she felt her forehead crease. This wasn't going according to plan. They'd have to speed up the tracking process if this relic was as unpredictable as it had continued to be. Luckily, it stuck to the same five worlds. One of them being, unfortunately, where she was.

She stood, brushing off the dust that had collected on her pants. She spun on her heel, and stalked into the cave Fang and Vanille had set out into earlier.

It took a few moments wandering through the recently lit chambers and she found them, Fang crouched on the ground.

"Well?"

Vanille turned, giving her a smile, "This is the place. We're not sure if it's this chamber or another in one of the other tunnels."

"Good enough. We're in the right area. Van, help me set up the equipment so we can monitor from a distance if it chooses here."

"Rightie."

Nights were the worse. They allowed her ample time to think, to reminisce. It was the reason she worked until she knew she would collapse. Now, there was nothing to stop the thoughts from coming, from whispering into her ears, plaguing her mind. Especially here, in a place where she grew up. Fang slept silently in the couch, arms folded and used as a pillow. Vanille had taken the other bed, her body curling in on herself. Her fingers idly turned another page, mind not entirely focusing on the written words of the files.

All of it was information: information on her, this world, her old life, and the high profile people here. None of it she didn't already know. It only included things they themselves didn't know.

Her hand stopped, eyes roaming a page in particular.

_Squall Leonhart_

_Alias: Leon Braveheart_

_27_

_Married._

_Wife: Safari Braveheart_

She felt her insides churned at that_._ She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat at the thought of it. No, that wasn't right of her to feel like this. Not after everything that happened. Her hand flipped to another file, hurriedly.

_Cloud Strife_

_24_

_In a relationship_

_Camille Strong_

Her eyes blinked, almost surprised. How much had changed within the last year, how much potential drama did she miss? She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. There was more information on each at the bottom, things she knew and things she really didn't give a damn about.

Home. It didn't feel right to call it home, not even a temporary one. Too many memories, too many hardships were buried here for her, Riku, and Tifa. Not one of them wanted to come back but someone had to be the braver person in this case.

Her eyes flicked back down to the name. _Camille._ She remembered passing the name, with no interest, but now her curiosity had peaked. If she was just another kind soul with little awareness or fighting capabilities…

_Camille Strong_

_25_

_In a Relationship_

_Cloud Strife_

Her eyes roamed over the smaller text, some of it basic background. Her lips pursued in a frown, whispering to herself, "Well karma and hypocrisy are bitches." She sighed, setting the manila folder down on the stand next to her, stood, and swung her legs over the edge of queen size bed. With a careful glance at Fang, she slipped into her spare boots and stood, tugging her jacket from the bathroom door. She looked over her shoulder, sighed, and hurried out the door. She knew tonight the memories would return; whisk her to a time when things were simpler, where the only things that had to be feared were darkness and the things of nothingness. She wouldn't succumb to it willing, not tonight. The door closed silently behind her.

The nights hadn't changed much since she left. People still slept soundly in their homes, the quiet beep of the security system fading in and out. A few walked into bars as others stumbled out noisily. She snorted to herself, eyes taking in the peace. It must be nice to be oblivious to everything else happening outside this world.

Her eye caught the movement. On instinct alone, she reacted and caught the object that had been hurtling at her haphazardly. Her eyes narrowed at blade and she turned her hand this way and that, analyzing it. It had been forever since she saw this thing, let alone held it.

Sleeping Lion felt odd and alien in her hand, her mind reeling at the thought that it wasn't in the correct owner's hands. Her eyes glazed lazily in the direction the keyblade had come flying from and she immediately frowned. She had expected it to happen at some point, but this was too soon. She stood from the railing and hopped down, determined to make sure there were no unnecessary casualties.

It didn't take long to reach the scene and she couldn't be more than slightly pissed. Of all people to be knocked out; she glanced at the unconscious keybearer, brown hair frizzled. The female kneeling next to him looked just as bad for wear. At least she was conscious though it was obvious it wouldn't be for long.

She sighed, taking several loud steps forward, drawing the creature's attention. She had dealt with its kind often, used to the mass strength they displayed and their ability to initiate a growth spurt. Seemed Sora figured it out the hard way. There were several distant voices, footsteps following. She heard the female collapse and smirked.

No witnesses tonight. There hardly ever were.

* * *

**Yeah...thought I'd throw that little loop in there. Yup, she can wield a keyblade.**

**A little bit of the why: When I first created her, that was the weapon I had chosen for her. I had designed about 3 for her alone to wield. Then I realized how wielding a keyblade is a bit overused..like a lot. And around this time, I started developing a fascination for swords and Squall's gunblade. Even still, her gunblade isn't similar to Seifer's or Squall's.**

**She still has the ability to use it but she looks down on it. That may be explained later...maybe.**


End file.
